


I'll Draw A Smile Out Of You

by tv_addict007



Category: The 100
Genre: Artist Clarke, Celxa, Comic Con, Cute little one shot, F/F, First Meeting, actress lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tv_addict007/pseuds/tv_addict007
Summary: One Shot Clexa First Meeting at the Comic Con.Lexa is an actress and Clarke an artist. Cute Clexa.Part III now up!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 32
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one shot about a first Clexa meeting. The first part actually was written in 2019, the rest became a victim to my brutal writer block. Now I'm finally finished. Hope it's not at bad as I feel it is.

A long sigh came from the brunette still tangled in the soft covers of her bed, hair a wild pile on the cushion as lean fingers gently navigated behind her back to find the offending device which was currently at fault for filling the quiet morning with its annoying alarm.

After a moment she found the alarm clock and hit snooze. Finally the annoying sound was gone and she was once again left in peace and ready to go back into the dream world. Her breathing slowed down again and she was about to welcome back the sweet darkness taking her under when suddenly across the room another piercing alarm chimed up. Not a second later another repeating sound came from the other side of the huge bed before a third sound came from behind her that sounded suspiciously like her phone.

“What the…?” The brunette groaned and sat up in bed, eyes blinking rapidly trying to help along the process of waking up as green eyes flickered confused around the room.

Barely two seconds later the door to her room opened and her best friend entered the room, already completely dressed and styled for the new day. Without sparing a glance at the woman still in bed the blonde walked straight over to the window and opened the curtains, letting in the sun which immediately covered the brunette with its bright rays.

“Good morning, Sleepy Head. It’s time to wake up. You have a long day ahead of you.”

Oh right, it was this time of the year.

Comic Con.

“I take it that you are at fault for this splendid concert of alarm clocks in my room?”

“I know you, Lexa. It takes quite a lot to get you out of the hotel in time for your schedule.” The blonde replied and smirked at the pouting brunette.

Lexa threw her head back and pushed against the cushion hoping to melt back into the bed and go back to sleep, hopefully forgetting all about Anya and her army of alarm clocks. “You’re the devil incarnate.”

“Whatever shall I do with you?” Anya shook her head disbelieving, her eyes roaming over the big child on the bed. Lexa had never been a morning person. That she was always on time for her appointments was honestly a wonder. And perhaps also the result of Anya’s patience and vivid imagination about how to wake Lexa up. After years of being Lexa’s manager she learnt to know all the way of how to wake up her friend. “Come on, you have to be there an hour before the doors will open.”

“Whoever thought it was a great idea to start such event at such an early hour?”

Anya chuckled and moved away from the window towards the bed, reaching for the covers to pull them away from the brunette which drew an unamused moan out of her. “You ask that every year.”

“And I still haven’t gotten an answer to that yet.”

Resigning to her fate like she did every day Lexa slowly crawled out of the bed and dragged her feet over to the bathroom. She had already prepared her outfit for the day yesterday and strategically placed it into the bathroom so that she could put them on right after her shower. Lexa had long since learnt to keep her showers cold to erase the last bits of sleep still clinging to her.

The knock on the bathroom door sounded when she was in the middle of applying her light make-up for the day. Since she knew that there was only one person who it could be knocking on the door Lexa didn’t bother to reply and continued to concentrate on her make-up.

“You’ve ten minutes to finish up, leave the hotel room, and make your way down to the car!” Anya yelled through the closed door.

“Yes, Mother.” Lexa exclaimed sarcastically under her breath.

“I heard that.”

Lexa snorted. “Good!”

As quick as possible Lexa finished with her make-up, picked up her phone and purse and left the hotel room. While impatiently waiting for the elevator to arrive Lexa repeatedly tapped her foot on the ground as she chanced a glance at the time. It will be a tight one again.

Anya leant with crossed arms against the car as Lexa rushed past her and took her place at on the passenger seat. Her best friends’ eyes flickered down to her watch and rolled her eyes as she moved over to the driver side. “Just in time. What a surprise.”

“Can we just hit the road already?” Lexa asked as she slumped down in her seat and closed her eyes leaning her head against the cool window glass of the car door.

“You can’t seriously still be tired.”

Lexa just replied with an undefined sound but otherwise stayed in her position and didn’t make the slightest inclination that she will change it any time soon. Anya sighed and made a mental note to stop on their way for a quick coffee run.

It really will be a long day.

* * *

Clarke smiled happily as she arrived at the Comic Con, her two friends Raven and Octavia at her side.

This was their second year that they were attending Comic Con due to their very successful comic series, _Grounders_. It all had started with a little doodle created by Clarke’s boredom while waiting for her friends to arrive at the bar they had agreed to meet up at. Her friends had been really ecstatic about the detailed doodles and the three of them had spun many different stories about the doodles.

Since her friends had been so excited about her doodles the blonde had kept drawing more of them and suddenly completely new characters, places, animals and plants had been created. Following that, the three had started to imagine conversations between the different characters and situations to throw at them.

That was the beginning of their very first comic edition.

Clarke had still the original doodles and the very first versions of their silly time killing activity.

One day Octavia had told them that she knew someone who worked for publishing company and had shown him the few comic scenes they had created. To all of their surprise the publishing company had been interested in their comic as soon as they had seen the drawings and heard of the story of the comic.

Since this moment, the three friends started to work on the comic more intensively. All three of them developing different storylines, Raven and Octavia spent more time on the writing part while Clarke took over the drawing part.

The first three editions had been a complete hit and their publisher wanted more and more of it. It had become almost too much for the three girls and in the end they had to take in two more people to meet all the deadlines the publisher had set up for them.

The additional help came in form of Monty and Harper, both very good in drawing and coming up with interesting twists. Monty was solely there to help Clarke with the drawings while Harper was more of a joker, always helping to smoothen out a process. If Clarke and Monty were after their schedules she was helping them finishing the drawings and if the others needed help with the story she was there to relieve them of some of their workload.

After that Bellamy, Octavia’s older brother, and Jasper entered the picture. Both of them took care of the drafts being made on the computer, converting the comic so that there wasn’t any extra work for the publisher and the comic could be easily printed.

Until now, the group of seven had successfully managed to keep up the phenomenal work for two years, though the comic was still gaining fans steadily and they all knew that they soon would need to bring in new people.

Their fans had been ecstatic when they had heard that they would have a booth at the Con last year and all seven of them had been touched by the loyalty of their fans. It had been the first face to face interaction with their readers and it had been amazing. Their appearance and booth had been a hit and their attendance this year a clear given.

But only Clarke, Raven and Octavia were mainly scheduled to be part of the Comic Con, while the others kept working on their latest edition. There was a panel scheduled with all seven of them, but that was the only time all of them would be at the Con at the same time.

“Ready for some crazy days, girls?” Raven asked and slung her arms around her two friends pushing them towards the huge building they would spent most of the next days in.

“Hell, yeah!”

Clarke nodded excitingly. “I can’t wait to interact with our readers again.”

That was the best part of it all. Clarke loved to hear their fans talking about their comic, voicing their opinions on the story, hearing about the things they loved and the things they didn’t like. The blonde loved that her and her friends’ passion created a whole new passion for the reader.

“Oh yeah, do you remember the shirt this girl had worn last year?” They had all been positively surprised when one of their fans had stood in front of them with a white shirt on and the name _Grounders_ painted on the front. That was the first time it had really hit them that they had created something others related to and for some it had become a big part of their lives. Suddenly, people were carrying the name of their comic out into the world like it was a famous TV-show or a big movie. They now had a following. “I’m curious to see if there will be more of those things this year.”

“Don’t know, Rae. But I have the feeling it won’t be less.” Octavia exclaimed, following the two girls inside the air-conditioned building.

Inside they met their publisher, Marcus Kane, who swiftly directed them to the location of their booth and talked about their schedules again. They may have a panel, but they will mainly remain at their booth. They weren’t as famous as some of the TV celebrities, meaning they didn’t have autograph and photoshoot sessions and dozens of panels. Not that they wanted all of that. They were happy to just remain at their booth and talk to their fans.

This year their booth was located at the end of the comic zone, bordering at the area destined for the TV-shows. The booth itself was kept down to earth. They didn’t want to have some flashy, over the top kind of booth. The word _Grounders_ was largely printed at the background with a picture of their main character. There were a lot of cartons already stacked at the back filled with their latest edition of Grounders ready to give them out to the world with their signatures.

That had been a surprise for Clarke last year. People suddenly had wanted her signature. Seeing that they all worked behind the scenes there were hardly a lot of pictures of them out there. Last year was the first time the fans really had the chance to see the faces of the people behind the creation of their favorite comic. _But_ they certainly had known their names.

Bit by bit the other special guests arrived at their booths and the three girls put their things away and readied their booth for their soon incoming fans.

“Oh my God!” Raven suddenly squealed right beside Clarke. “Do you guys see what I’m seeing?”

“I don’t know, Rae. What _are_ you seeing?”

The brunette beauty threw her arms around the necks of her two best friends, pulling them into her sides as she turned them into the direction of the booths for the TV-shows and movies. “We are right opposite of the booth for _The First 100_!”

“That sounds vaguely familiar.” Clarke replied while frowning at the booth almost opposite of them. The name rang a bell, but she couldn’t place it.

“I am ashamed of myself for letting you live under a rock for such a long time!” Raven exclaimed theatrically while putting her hand over her heart as if it literally pains her that both of her friends didn’t know about one of the best TV shows in history – in Raven’s opinion.

Octavia huffed at that. “We can’t watch everything, Raven.”

“You don’t have to watch everything, O. But _The First 100_ is a real diamond! To know that you don’t even _know of_ it but are watching _Mount Weather Survival Camp_ is really pitiful.”

“Hey! I’m only watching _MWSC_ after long days of work. It’s the perfect show if you don’t want to think about anything at all. My brain cells need some rest.”

“Your brain cells are degenerating by watching this show. Rapidly!”

Scoffing Octavia took a deep breath probably to shoot a hotly reply of her own and Clarke knew that if she didn’t interfere these two hot heads will be found fighting and rolling on the ground by the time the fans would be coming in. “Guys, please!”

There was sudden silence as both turned with wide eyes towards their blonde friend, after a beat looking as if they’d been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. “We’re not here to fight but to engage with our fans and have a great Comic Con experience. Am I right?”

Raven’s _yeah_ came at the same time as Octavia’s _true_.

With that in mind the three girls continued to get the booth ready for the first guests.

* * *

“Wow, Woods! You look really ecstatic to be here.”

Lincoln laughed as he glanced at his brunette co-star. “You know how she is, Luna. It’s _way_ too early for her.”

“How she managed a whole season of filming during the night is beyond me.” Luna snickered.

“Laugh all you want. Not all of us can be morning people like you.” Lexa replied with a casual shrug. She was used to the teasing of her cast mates and friends. She had never been a morning person and she probably never will be one. That ship sailed a long time ago.

The three of them followed slowly one of the many assistants of the event organizer towards their booths for this year’s Comic Con, the rest of their co-stars lagging behind as they emptied the rest of their coffees back at the zoned special guest area.

“Oh, look at that. We’re at the end of the TV-show area.”

“Yeah.” The assistant, Steve, answered. “We’re expecting that your booth will have one of the biggest run of fans. We tried to separate the hotspots a little. That way we have better control and overview of the queue.”

Lincoln, Luna and Lexa took their designed places at the booth and readied themselves. Lexa organized her pens and pictures to sign in front of herself. More awake then before yet still a little tired she watched as the rest of them arrived. With Gustus, Indra, Costia and Aden they were now complete.

Her green eyes took a quick sweep over her surroundings and stopped at a booth diagonally to theirs. It wasn’t a big booth and clearly belonged to the comic area. Cartons full with what she guessed to be comics where stacked at the bag, the name _Grounders_ was written in big letters at the top of the booth. Three girls were already sitting behind the table separating themselves from the future guests.

One of the girls had dark hair and was currently typing away on her smartphone and Lexa smirked briefly as she noticed the quick glances towards none other than Lincoln. He often had this effect on women. Lexa was completely and hopelessly gay, but even she saw the appeal in him.

The girl in the middle had brunette hair and animatedly talked to the dark haired one, obviously not minding her divided attention to what the brunette was saying. Lexa wasn’t even sure if the girl on the phone even heard any word of the brunette.

On the right side of the booth sat a blonde girl currently scribbling on a piece of paper. Lexa couldn’t see her face as her blonde curls were currently covering the most of it. Whatever she was doing she seemed to put her whole concentration into it.

Just as Lexa was about to look away the blonde looked up and directly into her eyes and the brunette was immediately enchanted by the blueness of the blonde’s eyes. There was a lovely smile forming on the blonde’s lips as she lifted the sheet of paper she had worked on not even a minute ago.

On the paper was a hastily drawn cartoon in black and white, showing a person with their eyes closed crawling on the floor trying to reach desperately a hot cup of coffee.

Breathing out an amused laugh Lexa dipped her head letting her hair cover her face so the blonde wouldn’t see her blush. Was her tiredness this obvious? She was even surprised how detailed the quick sketch of the blonde’s was. With a twinkle in her eyes and the tiredness suddenly forgotten the brunette actress looked back up and was met with the toothy grin of the blonde.

“Hey, it’s starting.” Aden stated excitedly next to her, pulling her attention away from the blonde artist and towards the first Comic Con guests filling up the alleys between all the different booths.

Lexa risked one last glance at the blonde before her view was blocked from the first fans smiling excitingly at their idols and Lexa slipped into her professional persona, greeting the fans, answering quick questions and signing autographs.

Sadly, with the many fans filling up the waiting area for their booth and even the decent growing queue of the artist’s one, Lexa wasn’t able to get another glimpse of the blonde.

* * *

Clarke had never had this much fun at the Comic Con before.

Not that her past experiences both as a fan and last year as an invited guest had been boring, but this year seemed to be better than the last times she had spent in these halls. There were more fans of their comic than last year and the three girls didn’t get any chance of a break. The comics in the cartons behind them were rapidly getting less and less.

In the small breaks Clarke did however manage to get whenever a fan asked a rather complicated question and Raven or Octavia took their time answering them, the blonde drew. Just quick and funny sketches about current happenings. Throughout the day whenever she got the chance to make brief eye-contact with the brunette actress from the booth across from them she showed one of the sketches, receiving a laugh and an amused shake of her head.

She really liked the smile of the actress.

A while ago she had noticed the group of actors getting up and leaving their booth, probably to get to a panel. Out of the corner of her eyes she had noticed the brunette looking her way as they left, but Clarke was talking to a fan and couldn’t meet her glance.

Now, the day was coming to an end and their booth had closed for the day. There were only a few fans and guests left as they still mingled through the many booths. Clarke had yet to see the brunette actress and the other actors returning to their booth. There were still some fans waiting for an autograph, but the actors were probably still at some interview or photo shoot.

Raven, Octavia and Clarke were only there for a short time the next day as it was the turn of the others in their group to interact with their fans, answer questions and signing autographs.

Octavia was pulling Raven along as they made slowly their way out from the hall, Clarke lagging behind. The blonde grabbed the piece of paper she had worked on here and there during the day and gingerly made her way to the booth of the actors of _The First 100_. The other fans were curiously staring at her, waiting to see if she was just trying to skip the queue. She barely managed to reach the seat of the brunette and dropped the piece of paper on her place. The blonde quickly made her way back out of the fan zone thanking the people who had let her pass.

As Clarke reached Raven and Octavia who had waited for her at the doors leading out of the hall she was met with questioning stares. Clarke just shrugged and lifted her smartphone up for them to see. “Just forgot my phone.”

Together they left the hall and were met by the burning evening sun, talking about all the things they had experienced today.

* * *

Lexa was happy to move back to their booth for their last autograph signing for the day. She couldn’t wait to go home and do nothing. As much fun as she had during the day, she was ready to call it a day.

As soon as she got closer to their booth her eyes instantly flickered towards the booth of the artist, only to find it already deserted. Lexa had hoped that she may see her again upon her return, but she also knew that it was already late and only a few booths were still occupied.

Pulling out her chair at the booth the brunette saw something lying face down on her place. Curiously she turned it around and was flabbergasted. The others looked wondering at her having heard her sharp intake of air.

There, on the thin piece of paper was a drawing of a woman. Other than the quick pencil sketches of the blonde during the day this one was with actual color. The woman had long brunette hair pulled back in intricate braids. She wore a long black coat and some sort of pauldron on her shoulder. The woman wore black boots and black trousers. There was a red sash strapped to the pauldron making its way down the body of the woman. The red almost looked powerfully next to the blackness of the clothes of the woman. The woman’s stance was widened as she looked like to be ready to take on the whole world, two long and thin blades in each hand.

But the most breathtaking thing about the drawing was the intense look of the woman. There was no mistaking that Lexa had been the model of the drawing as she looked down into her own face. Green eyes bored into the ones of the viewer, highlighted by what seemed to be some kind of black war paint. Three lines ran down each cheek and there was a little cog wheel on her forehead between intense green eyes.

Lexa had never thought that she could look this powerful.

* * *

Freshly showered and eyes already halfway closed Clarke cuddled into her bed and scrolled through the many tweets of the Comic Con, smiling at some pictures the fans posted. After another few tweets she was ready to put her phone away and enter the dream world as a tweet caught her eyes.

_Lexa Woods_

_@RealLexaWoods_

_I’d like to give my thanks to this amazing artist making me look like some powerful warrior._

_Among all the great things I was allowed to experience today, this is my personal highlight of the day! #ComicCon #WarriorLexa #ReadyToTakeOnTheWorld_

There was a picture of the drawing she had made of the brunette today. Smiling happily as her heart skipped a beat, she liked the tweet and debated if she should answer before she hesitantly put her phone away.

It didn’t take long for the blonde to fall asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming of a powerful yet kind brunette warrior.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand I whipped up a second part. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

**PART II**

Anya was rapidly typing away on her phone answering the tenth e-mail in her mailbox as she strode up to Lexa’s hotel room. There were many more mails left unanswered but she’d have enough time until her actress friend was out of bed and ready to go, the few minutes of driving to the Comic Con giving her even more extra minutes. Though she knew it was a lost cause. There will always be dozens of mails to answer to. Still, she loved her job.

The blonde woman never once looked up to see where she was going. The way from her own room to Lexa’s wasn’t really complicated and she learnt a long time ago that when you make yourself as tall as you can and move with powerful strides, people automatically moved their way around you. Besides, Anya had had always the ability to make people feel the need to avoid her.

Opening the door to Lexa’s room with the second key she had made sure to have from the beginning she walked over to the bed ready to start with the daily routine of rousing the brunette actress out of her bed. She had accepted her fate long ago. Thinking back to school times it had become a running joke with their friends and families about their very own sleeping beauty.

Anya was just about to end the mail she was typing out with a common formality while also taking a deep breath, knowing that she’d have to talk very loud to get through to Lexa when she took notice of one little strange thing.

_Silence._

The female manager glance up perplexed at the sound of complete silence. She had made sure to put on the alarms while Lexa got ready for bed last night, absolutely sure that this strategy would work the next days, too. Did she forget something?

The bed was empty. The sheets were neatly folded, the cushions carefully placed at the head of the bed without one little dent in it.

Had she entered the wrong room?

The clearing of a throat caught her attention and she shook herself out of her confusion. Turning around to the source of the sound she found her brunette friend sitting at the little table at the other side of the room, make-up and hair already done and wearing her comfortable green summer dress. Next to her on the table were all of Anya’s helpful alarm clocks neatly lined-up, looking like they were ready for the next battle.

Wordlessly Anya moved over to the window, only now finally noticing that the curtains were already open and the bright sunlight of a sunny summer day lightened up the room. Lexa amusingly observed her friend and manager as the blonde woman moved away the thin white curtains usually behind the thicker ones to look outside. The brunette guessed that she must have thrown off the other woman of her daily morning routine.

She already loved every moment of it.

Anya hummed quietly as she glanced away from the window and towards Lexa, her phone now safely in her pocket with an unsent mail. “Doesn’t look like the world is ending soon.”

Lexa chuckled at that. “Good morning to you, too. How are you this fine morning?”

“And she is also cheerful?” The blonde murmured to herself. Lifting her clock she took note of the time, making sure that she herself hadn’t slept in. Though that had never happened before, sadly there was a first time for everything, right? Fishing out her phone she double checked the time. No, her clock was definitely not broken.

“I love this.” Lexa exclaimed, forming her thumbs and index fingers as of looking at a picture of Anya’s flabbergasted face. “A picture for eternity!”

“Couldn’t sleep?” The blonde took a wild guess while still trying to make sense of Lexa’s earliness.

“I slept _wonderfully_. Anyway, I’m ready to go.”

“We’d be super early.” A rise of a brow.

Clapping her hands together Lexa rose from her seat and smiled at Anya. “Great! Gives us some time to walk through the halls and meet some of the other Comic Con guests.”

Leaving the room together they made their way down to the hotel entrance while Anya quickly called for the car to pick them up seeing that it was too early for the scheduled time. The blonde also noticed an extra bounce in her friend’s steps, though she didn’t comment.

“Or we could stop on our way and eat some breakfast.”

“Nonsense. We can eat something there. You know I’m always curious of new things and love to get to know people.”

“Yeah, I know. Just not this early.” Anya replied drily, opening the back door of the car as soon as it arrived. Lexa got into the car and moved over to the other side to make room for Anya. Shaking her head unbelieving the blonde took one more glance at her watch. “This is officially a new record for us.”

As Lexa ignored the murmur of her friend she started to hum along the song currently played on the radio and once again her chocolate brown eyes widened in shock as they flickered over to the brunette, eyeing her as if she’d grown a second head.

During the drive to the Con, Anya spent her time contemplating the real existence of aliens and keeping a look out for any flying pigs.

* * *

There was a noisy clatter, some stomping and loud cursing as Clarke slowly woke up. Blue eyes fluttered opened and closed rapidly trying to shake the tiredness from her eyes. Taking a deep breath she noticed some drool on her cushion and she quickly rubbed over it to make it go away. If her friends could see her like that Clarke would be the victim of endless teasing.

She gently rose from her position on her bed, her tablet half covered by her bed sheets and she remembered staying up late into the night watching the first few episodes of _The First 100_. Another thing she’d be teased about if her friends knew. The blonde picked up the tablet and put it on her nightstand to charge it. After all she planned on continuing watching the show as soon as she could.

The stomping grew louder and Clarke expected one of her friends pounding on her door any second, but the pounding never happened as Raven just barged in without announcing herself – if she didn’t count the loud stomping.

“Seriously? You’re still in bed?”

“Is that a crime?”

“Normally? No. Today?” Raven asked, though didn’t give Clarke a chance to respond as she threw her hands in the air looking annoyed at her friend. “Hell, yes! You should be already changing into your costume!”

Shocked Clarke tried to locate her alarm clock. “Wait, what time is it?!”

“ _Late_.” Both women heard the yell of their friend, Octavia, who probably was just putting on her make up in the bathroom.

“Are you alright, Clarke? Are you feeling well? Normally you are the morning person out of the three of us.” Raven asked worriedly that her friend might be sick.

“I’m fine, Raven. I just stayed up too late. Don’t worry.”

“What were you doing staying up late? You were the first of us calling it a night.”

“I was…” Damn, her brain was still asleep as it seemed. She couldn’t think of an excuse quick enough. Her blue eyes followed narrowly the lips of the brunette as they slowly and teasingly formed a smirk, mischievous eyes sparkling back at her. “…reading an interesting article about the differences of wooden pencils.”

Raven hummed at that obviously not believing her one second. “Sure. Well, Pencil Princess, would it be too much of an effort to get your ass out of bed and get ready so that we can finally mingle through the Comic Con?”

“Why did you even let me sleep so long?” Clarke asked confused while getting out of bed to move over to her wardrobe.

“Well, it’s not like it takes you as long getting ready as it does us.”

Now Clarke stopped in her tracks, looking over her shoulder at her devilish smiling best friend. Although Clarke wasn’t sure yet if she should scratch the first word of that description. “You can’t be serious.”

Raven shrugged. “A bet is a bet, Clarke.”

“Do you have any idea how hot it will be today? I’ll be roasting in it!”

“It’s your decision. But I thought you’d have some more honor than that.”

Clarke was competitive. Always has been and sure as hell will forever stay like that. And she didn’t back away from bets either. She had collected her fair share of debts from her friends and she had paid some of them, too. It was just fair. She was known to always stay true to her words and she knew that this time was no difference.

Narrowing her eyes she huffed at the Latina who was already grinning victoriously. “I hate you.”

“I love you, too.”

Just like she had entered Clarke’s room with a bang, she was gone in a flash and surprisingly quietly so. That told the blonde that she had been loud intentionally when she had first entered. However the words _Raven_ and _silent_ didn’t often come together. The brunette just loved to get on everyone’s nerve from time to time yet they all still loved her to death. Again, this was something only Raven could pull off.

Shaking her head at her friend’s antics Clarke picked some thin and comfortable clothes and moved to the bathroom. She had a feeling that this would be a long and sweaty day.

* * *

“I have to say I never expected to ever be one of the first to arrive at an event very early in the morning. At least not with you by my side.” Anya said as she and Lexa walked through the backstage-area of the Comic Con, picking up paper cups and filling them with much needed coffee.

“Are you complaining?”

“No.” The blonde replied while reaching for a croissant. “Just an observation of mine.”

There weren’t a lot of people there, at least not yet. Every few minutes or so there were some people entering the backstage area to grab something to munch on for breakfast, but there were mostly assistants running around.

“I mean, no one would ever believe me if I told them that.” Anya was about to take a bite of her croissant as she turned around to look at Lexa, yet as she turned all she could she was a flash of brunette hair walking out of the area and into the halls. Grumbling briefly, contemplating if she should just let her be Anya decided to follow her friend out into the halls.

It wasn’t hard to follow the actress who seemingly made her way over the booth reserved for _The First 100_. However she didn’t walk over to the booth but stopped at a smaller booth almost opposite of the one’s of the TV-show.

Following Lexa’s line of sight her eyes landed on the big bold sign spelling out _Grounders_. There were currently two guys re-staking several cartons probably filled with merchandise for this booth. Unlike the booth for _The First 100_ the booth for _Grounders_ looked almost small in comparison. Though the powerful pictures of what looked like the characters of a comic was kind of atoning for it. Anya guessed that their fans loved it nonetheless.

The only strange thing of this situation was Lexa’s apparent interest in this booth. The blonde may have lagged behind, leisurely walking after Lexa while eating her croissant and sipping her coffee though she did notice that the brunette had not stopped at any of the other booths. She literally walked straight towards it, like a dog following a track.

She knew Lexa since their first day at high school and she never ever was interested in comics. Not once.

“A comic?”

Lexa shrugged not even glancing once back at her as she continued to inspect the _Grounders_ booth. “It looks interesting.”

“You have never read any comics before.”

“I know. So it’s time to get into it, I guess.” The brunette replied eyeing the cartons filled with the _Grounders_ comics. Some rustling drew her attention behind her and she watched confused how Anya fished her phone out of the pocket, her coffee in the other hand probably forgotten by now. “What are you doing?”

“I’m doing a Google search for the best shrink. You’re totally starting to freak me out.”

Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend’s dramatics. “Seriously?”

“You’re practically like a whole new person. And I have absolutely no idea what brought this change on.”

“Just be grateful that for once I’m not making your life difficult.”

“You don’t make anything difficult, Lexa. I love challenges too much for that.”

Green eyes rolled at Anya’s response and the brunette had to bite back a retort. She knew that Anya was rarely thrown off her game. The life of a manager suited her completely. She could be ruthlessly if she wanted to be and didn’t buckle easily with the pressure this job normally came with. She honestly had fun doing what she did and loved any challenge that was presented to her – including the ones from her client and best friend.

Movement to her right drew Lexa’s attention away from the blonde manager and she attentively observed three men and one woman coming their way. The woman had dark blonde hair and was currently nursing a hot coffee cup in her hands. Her clothes looked business-y yet comfortable. The black-haired Asian man next to her had his arm around her shoulder saying something to her. He was dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans. The second man was a little lanky and walked right next to the Asian man. Lexa was a little thrown off by his huge goggles he wore on his head, though remembered that she was at a convention after all. Maybe it was a costume. She can’t think of anyone he might resemble with his goggles, grey t-shirt and dark trousers, though there were many things she didn’t know. The man on the other side had shaggy brown hair and a full beard. His eyes were down casted on his phone currently held in his hands, typing away.

Anya noticed the four people coming closer to them and turned around standing next to Lexa. The two women watched the group of four moving to the Grounder booth and setting their things down on their places. Confused and a little disappointed of not seeing the blonde artist from yesterday with them, Lexa squared her shoulders and looked head on to the shaggy haired guy who now finally seemed to notice the presence of the two ladies in front of their booth.

The man put on his probably most charming smile. Considering that both Lexa and Anya were gay, his charm fell flat. “How may I help you?”

“Oh, we were just strolling through the halls while waiting for everyone else to arrive and the beginning of the second day.” Anya replied nonchalantly.

Lexa, however, wasn’t so laid back at the sight and was trying to currently swallow her disappointment. “There were three women at this booth yesterday.” _Smooth, Lexa._

He looked put off by Lexa’s snappish exclamation while the other three kept rummaging through the booth and chatting to the assistants who had stacked up the comics. The brunette held her head up and ignored the burning gaze of her manager on her. Anya probably took a wild guess of what might be the reason of Lexa’s wondrous change. “Oh yeah, the girls. Our group consists of us seven, though the three girls you saw yesterday are basically the founders of the _Grounders_ saga. It’s our turn today to represent our comic.”

“I see.”

“Come on, Lexa. The others should arrive soon. Thanks for the information, Sir.” Anya pulled Lexa away from the booth and back towards the break area of the guests, guessing that some of Lexa’s cast mates were already there and enjoy some snack and cold drinks before the beginning of the second long day.

Green eyes eyed the blonde as she smirked and shook her head. “Useless lesbian.”

Sighing, Lexa remained silent all the while knowing that Anya would never let her live this down.

* * *

“Guys, I can see next to nothing in this damn costume.” Clarke exclaimed annoyed, already starting to sweat inside of it – and the event hadn’t even begun yet. She turned around when she heard the snicker of her friends and glared at them, or at least attempted to glare at them. Since her friends couldn’t see her the glare didn’t have the desirable effect.

The loser of the bet had to wear a dinosaur costume to the Comic Con and Clarke had been so sure to win. But the luck hadn’t been on her side that day and now she had to uphold her end of it and spent the day in her personal sauna.

Due their guest status they were able to enter the halls before the official opening for the day. Clarke was rarely so happy about a stupid little colored paper showing off their guest status, but the thought of a cooled down hall was currently her picture of Garden Eden. Maybe she should have went with a bikini instead of shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Her clothes were already clued to her skin making her want to jump into ice water.

“You knew the stakes, Griff. No one made you accept the bet.” Raven reminded the sweaty blonde. “Come on, take it like the woman I know you are.”

“Easy for you to say.” Clarke grumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Can you two at least steer me into the right direction? I don’t know where I’m going.” After a beat Clarke felt her friends side up to her and pulling her with them to the doors of the halls, warning her every time when they had to climb some steps.

“Only a few more steps and we’ll be inside the air-conditioned hall, Clarke.” Octavia informed Clarke who couldn’t wait to step into the hall. Octavia and Raven left Clarke’s side to open the doors for her and guided the blonde dinosaur through the doors. “Clarke, wait-“

The moment Clarke heard Octavia’s _wait_ she was met with a wall or something the like. Having absolutely no grip on her balance Clarke fell forward taking the – movable? – wall down with her. The blonde heard a faint _uff_ coming from underneath her. For a wall, Clarke had to admit she landed rather softly on the ground.

“Oh my God, are you two okay?” Octavia asked and Clarke felt arms underneath her armpits and felt herself being lifted off the ground and on her two feet again.

“How about you keep that dinosaur on a leash from now on?” A hissing deep voice could be heard and Clarke turned her head into the direction it came from.

“Well, Cheekbones, our Rex here is all bark and no bite, so no worries about her.” Raven replied and Clarke hated to not being able to see what was going on.

“It’s okay, Anya. I’m fine.”

_That voice._

She knew that voice, had spent almost the whole night listening to it. Memorizing every high and every low timbre of it. For the first time Clarke was happy that she was invisible underneath this costume as she stiffened and closed her eyes in embarrassment.

Because of course the one person she was running over would be _her_.

Lexa Woods.

Her heart beat faster at the knowledge that she was this close to her.

Lexa looked between the two women standing next to the dinosaur costumed person and after a beat recognized them as the two females sitting with the blonde artist at the _Grounders_ booth. Her eyes widened slightly when her eyes landed on the dinosaur in front of her and her breath hitched. Could it be? Her heart skipped a beat alone at the thought of being so close to the blonde artist.

“Are you okay?” The brunette asked and gently touched the dinosaur on its shoulder to make clear that she was talking to them. After a moment the head of the dinosaur wobbly moved up and down signaling that they were indeed fine.

A soft amused smile graced Lexa’s full lips at the sight in front of her. The costume was two heads taller than her, leaving the head of the person inside of it somewhere around the breast part of the dinosaur. Imagining the blonde inside Lexa found the costume rather cute.

“Now that we made sure that everyone is fine we have to go, Lexa.” Anya’s voice pulled her back out of her thoughts and one glance at her best friend showed her that the other woman was waiting impatiently for them to continue on.

Lexa fished her phone out of her pocket and moved closer to the dinosaur. “Sure, one moment. I’d love to make a picture. This costume is great.”

“A picture? With me?” Came a muffled voice from inside the costume. They might be in the air-conditioned hall now, but somehow Clarke started to sweat much more than outside. Is the brunette serious?

“Of course! Who wouldn’t want to have a picture of themselves and the one and only Tyrannosaurs Rex? Especially such a cute one.”

Oh God, now Clarke was blushing furiously and with this rate her heart was beating and how much sweat was produced from her body the blonde was sure that she had only minutes left until she either died of a heart attack or her body was so low on water that her system would fail.

The blonde artist inhaled sharply when she felt an arm around her shoulder and a body pressing right into her side.

Okay, it wouldn’t be minutes anymore but mere seconds.

Death by the touch of Lexa Woods. So embarrassing yet so full-filling.

When did she turn into such a fangirl?

“Cheese.” She heart the voice of Octavia who obviously was in charge of making the picture of the two. Clarke was just happy that the costume hid her deer-in-the-headlight expression. _Breathe, Clarke,_ breathe _!_

“Great. Picture is made. Everyone happy? Cool. Lexa the others are waiting.” _Cheekbones_ spoke up and Clarke felt the presence next to her leaving her side, feeling suddenly cold. Maybe she did caught something? She never studied medicine, but she knew enough that this quick change of hot and cold wasn’t normal.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.” Lexa glared at her friend and turned back to the two women and their dinosaur. “I hope you ladies will have a great Comic Con experience. Maybe we’ll run into each other again, though better not in the literally sense. One time is enough, don’t you think, Rex?”

Wobbly nodding had Lexa chuckling. She waved at the three and jogged after Anya who didn’t wait any longer. She was almost out of earshot when she heard squealing and laughing. Looking over her shoulder as she walked behind Anya, Lexa saw the two women laughing and dancing around the dinosaur who flung its arm around swinging at the two females but never meeting the target.

Only much later did she notice that she never stopped smiling that day.

* * *

Toweling off her hair Clarke felt like a complete new person after the cold shower she just had. This day had been something else. The blonde had needed lots of breaks and constant guiding through the packed halls, yet she was surprised how many people wanted to have a picture with her. The dinosaur costume wasn’t a complicated one or awe-striking, still it seemed like a favorite for some.

Now she was finally ready for her bed. The blonde let herself fall onto her bed and hummed contentedly at the softness of her sheets, her feet finally off the ground and enjoying some well-earned rest. Blue eyes fell onto her tablet and knew while even being as tired as she currently was, she wouldn’t be able to find some rest without at least watching one more episode of _The First 100_.

But before she would indulge herself some more of Lexa’s acting Clarke crawled up her bed and reached for her phone. She told herself that she was only looking through the pictures of the second day of the Comic Con, being sure that she might be on a few with her costume while secretly hoping to see a tweet from the brunette who had come very close on killing her with only her presence.

And…there was one!

There was a real and freshly sent tweet by the actress and two pictures came with it. The first one was her drawing again. The powerful glance of green eyes. The second picture was of Lexa and her dressed as the dinosaur.

_Lexa Woods_

_@RealLexaWoods_

_Looks like the powerful warrior found a loyal companion! And such a suiting one at that! #ComicCon #MightyWarriorLexa #TyrannosaurusRex #WorldDomination_

A wide smile broke out on Clarke’s face and she laughed at their picture and tweet. Back then she was ready to die, now the sight brought out butterflies in her belly. She bit unto her lower lip trying to come up with a response. She had bailed yesterday, but she wouldn’t stay silent this time.

Suddenly an idea struck her and she grabbed the sketchbook and pencil which always laid at hand on her bedside table. Smiling and blue eyes sparking with mirth, the pencil flew quickly over the white paper forming the picture she had in mind.

The tiredness and any thought of sleep and rest was now far from her mind.

* * *

Lexa yawned as she slipped into her white top she wore to sleep in and moved over to close the curtains before moving over to the comfy looking bed, flopping down onto it. She couldn’t help but moan satisfied to finally cuddling into the bed. After a few moments she pulled back the covers to bundle herself up into them.

Before she closed her eyes she reached for her phone to set the alarm for the next day. Her phone was blowing up with responses of her own tweet. That was nothing new to her. As soon as she was tweeting something, the world seemed to spiral. She felt like people were only waiting for her to tweet something. When she had some time on her hands she actually went through the tweets, other times she let it be. Her schedule was tight enough.

However, as she laid there biting her lower lip Lexa couldn’t help but scrolling through the many tweets hoping to see a response from a certain blonde comic artist. She didn’t even know if the blonde had an account, but those stubborn butterflies in her stomach filled her with hope.

Her thumb immediately stopped her scrolling when her green eyes fell upon a posted drawing. Again, it was a drawing of her as a warrior. The style of the drawing identical of the one the blonde had gifted her with. Reading the tweet she was completely sure that this tweet was indeed from the artist.

_TheRoaringGriffin_

_@ArtistCGriffin_

_I don’t know. Pauna is a much more suiting companion in my opinion. #ComicCon #CommanderLexa #PaunaTheRaccoon #RaccoonPower_

Lexa clicked on the picture to get a better view of it and let out a full blown laugh. There on the left shoulder of the brunette warrior sat a cheeky looking raccoon. Both, the warrior and the raccoon stared at the observer of the drawing and Lexa once again laughed amused at the two pairs of darkened eyes.

Oddly enough she wasn’t so tired anymore.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it any good?
> 
> Hope everyone stays safe and healthy!


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Guess what, I'm actually back to give you Part III of I'll Draw A Smile Out Of You!  
> When I started to write the very first words of IDASOOY I never thought it would become this long. But I'm sure you won't be complaining :)
> 
> I'm not as happy with Part III as I was with the first two, but I still decided to keep it as it is. If I start making changes to it, I fear I'll just make it worse. Despite me not being 100% happy with this one, I hope you will still like and enjoy it!

**Part III**

“Good morning.” Clarke murmured tiredly as she shuffled her way to the little kitchen, greeting both of her friends who didn’t fare better than her. Octavia was only _this_ close from face-planting herself in her cereals and Raven leant back in her chair, eyes closed and her coffee cup in a death grip as if she was afraid that her brown lifesaving liquid would disappear any second.

Clarke herself was only greeted by a mix of a groan and hum. Though the blonde couldn’t discern from who the sound had come from. She quietly filled a cup with the same lifesaving liquid Raven had and joined the other two girls at the table. “I’m surprised to see you two already awake.”

“Do we look awake to you, Griffin?”

“Well, you are sitting at a table and there are words leaving your lips. This is probably the most awake state you’ll ever be at this time of the day.”

“Honestly, I’m considering going back to bed.” Octavia murmured into her bowl.

Clarke chuckled at the two. A few sips from her coffee and she already felt more awake than before. She just wished that it would be this easy for her two friends. The fact that she didn’t stay up as late as the night before definitely helped, too. She never got to her tablet to watch another episode of _The First 100_ , instead fell asleep with the new drawing of Lexa right next to her.

Taking another sip the blonde smiled behind the cup as her blue eyes rested upon Raven, sparkling mischievously. “Rae, you’re phone is blowing up.”

“Wait, what?!” Eyes suddenly wide open and staring at the aforementioned device as if it might explode any second, Raven’s hands left her cup and cradled her beloved technology in her hands. “Not nice.”

“Hey, you are the tech freak. You should very well know that a phone can’t just explode like this.”

The brunette girl scoffed at her friend. “I just heard _your_ _phone_ and _blowing_ _up_. Sue me for panicking. My brain can’t function properly this early in the morning.” The Latina safely tucked her phone into the pocket of her joggers and went back to holding onto her coffee, though this time her eyes remained open. “But your phone is definitely blowing up.”

“Ha, ha. Very funny, Reyes.”

“I don’t mean it in the literally sense of _blowing up_.” She reached for her friends’ phone and saw that she was getting one message after the other. She scrolled through the display messages. “Girl, you became famous overnight or what?”

“What do you mean?” Clarke frowned.

“It seems like the whole world is following you now on Twitter.” Raven stated, taking a sip from her cup.

More confused than before the blonde reached for her phone. “What? Give me my phone back.”

The next moment was a complete blur. Raven spit out her coffee, half showering Clarke with it. There was screaming and cursing – Raven screamed and Clarke was cursing at her for giving her an unwanted coffee bath. The scratching of a chair on the kitchen floor and Raven’s pacing followed quickly afterwards.

At least the commotion was enough to finally rouse Octavia out of her sleepy trance who now looked confused at her friends.

“Really Raven? Was this necessary?“ Clarke asked annoyed as she walked over to the kitchen sink to grab a towel to get rid of the coffee currently dripping over her face. Just _ewww_!

“Who cares about the coffee, Griffin? You should rather disclose to us why _the_ Lexa _fucking_ Woods is following you out of everyone in the whole wide world on Twitter?!“

Suddenly all of Clarke‘s movements stopped as she processed Raven‘s words. It was a bit hazy and those words just didn‘t make sense. Lexa Woods was following her on Twitter? Did she hear correctly?

“Would one of you be so kind and fill me in on what‘s going on here? Who is following Clarke now?“ Octavia still tried to puzzle the pieces together.

“Girl, I‘ll remove the stone who‘re hiding under in a moment.“ Raven replied with her hand waving in her direction but not looking at Octavia. Her eyes remained on her blonde friend. “So, Clarke? How the hell did that happen?“

Clarke refused to reply and wordlessly moved to Raven to get a hold of her phone. This was a joke, right? Raven was just getting back at her for the bad phone joke from a moment ago. There was no way a world-wide known and successful actress with a huge fan following would follow _her_ on Twitter.

She was a nobody.

At least in the world the actress was circling in.

The blonde swore she died thousands of deaths during the small amount of time it took to make the two steps towards her friend and to rip the electronic device out of her hands.

There was just no way it was true.

Sure, they had their little exchanges. Clarke drawing little sketches for her on the first day to draw out smiles of the brunette girl opposite of her, using her free time to create a drawing of Lexa as a character who‘d fit right into their comic, running her literally over as a dinosaur and making a picture with her in said costume.

That was it. There was nothing more to it.

The little butterflies that were just beginning to throw a party in her stomach as she remembered their exchanges told her something different though.

Clarke remembered the first smile of Lexa as she had shown her the first of many rushed drawings. It had gotten her hooked right away and Clarke made it her mission to draw more smiles out of the brunette. It certainly gave her a rush and by the end of the day she was a goner.

After the first day of Comic Con Clarke certainly formed a crush on the brunette - just by getting smiles from her.

She never thought that things would pick up from there.

Clarke certainly didn‘t think that the brunette actress would reach out to the world via Twitter to post a picture of her drawing and thank her for it. Though it was a very nice gesture and encouraged the already blooming butterflies in her stomach.

That night after the first day of the Con Clarke fed her crush by watching Lexa‘s show, falling even more for the girl she‘d actually never exchanged even one word with. Her voice was like a melody Clarke would blindly follow everywhere.

She had never crushed that hard this fast.

Although that was all it was, right? A stupid crush, a silly memory of her second time at Comic Con.

Well, that was until she felt the brunette‘s body next to hers on the second day. The girl had talked directly with her, even if it the conversation had been short and her own response had been muffled by the costume. But she felt like the actress had fully known that it had been her under the costume. And her laugh!

At the first day Clarke had seen many smiles and laughs from the brunette, but it had been loud enough in the hall that she never heard the sound of her laughing - until the second day.

Clarke had been positively buzzing the whole day after the encounter.

But again, she thought that had been it. Maybe they‘d exchange some more smiles on the last day of Comic Con while sitting opposite of each other and then go their separate ways again. Each back to their own lives.

Never in the world did she expect another response from Lexa via Twitter. She had hoped, sure, but had never really expected it. And she couldn‘t hold herself back from teasing the brunette. She had just too much fun with their little exchanges.

And as much as she didn‘t expect Lexa Woods reaching out again via Twitter, she never ever thought about her pressing the button to officially follow her. To actually form somewhat of a link between them, even if it was just through social media.

The blonde opened up the app on her phone and scrolled through hundreds of messages to find the one thing that started the haze she was currently trapped in and just couldn‘t snap out of.

And oh, _there_ it was!

The very first message of last night which had been followed by thousands of others. The beginning of her apparently new famous status and the reason for her coffee shower by the one and only Raven Reyes.

_@RealLexaWoods is now following you_

Clarke swore she stopped breathing right this moment.

_Fuck_.

_The_ Lexa _fucking_ Woods was indeed following her on Twitter.

“Clarke, are you still with us?“ Octavia asked now standing next to Raven and both girls staring worriedly yet questioningly at her.

Blue eyes snapped up from her phone and glanced at her two best friends. “Lexa Woods is following me on Twitter.“

“Yeah,“ Raven rolled her eyes at her friends obvious statement. “I know, I‘ve seen it! The real question is _why_ is she following _you_?“

“She is following me.“ Clarke stated perplexed.

Octavia shoot a glance at Raven. “I think she broke.“

Raven sighed, guessing that she won‘t get any answers out of her friend before she broke out of her haze. “Yep. Completely in another universe.“ Moving up to the blonde she snatched the phone back out of her hands and snapped her fingers in front of her face and only stopped after getting her friends attention back. “Wow, Griffin! Welcome back on mother earth. How was your crazy trip to Wonderland? See any insane color spirals out there? Some mean cats?“

Forgetting about the Twitter situation for a moment Clarke looked confused at Raven. When did she move this close to her? “What?“

“Great! Now that you‘re back with us ordinary mortals, would you like to explain how some famous actress ended up following you on Twitter? I mean, you don‘t even know each other.“

“Not personally, no.“

Octavia blinked at that. “Not _personally_? What does that even mean?“

“Either you know someone or you don‘t.“ Raven exclaimed.

It was that easy, wasn‘t it? Though it wasn‘t black and white. She didn‘t know Lexa and Lexa didn‘t know her. Though they kinda did know each other, right? God, this was confusing.

Seeing the contemplating expression on the blonde‘s face, Raven groaned and knew that she was certainly missing something here. “Girl, what did you do?“

“What did I do? I didn‘t _do_ anything!“

“Clearly you did do something or _this_ ,“ Octavia said and pointed at Clarke‘s phone in Raven‘s hands. “wouldn‘t have happened.“

“All I did was drawing some silly pictures to show her once and then.“ Clarke shrugged, her heart had slowly calmed down again, the shock of her discovery ebbing down.

“At the Con? Girl, we were sitting right beside you? We never saw anything.“

“It wasn‘t anything big. Like I said, just some silly drawings.“

“Apparently it was big enough for your Twitter following to grow over a triple overnight.“ Raven scoffed, looking through Clarke‘s account via her own phone now. She still couldn‘t believe it. Lexa Woods following Clarke. Her best friend who hadn‘t even known of Lexa and her show two days ago.

Then Raven stopped as she saw a tweet from last night. A short conversation - if one could even call it that - between Lexa Woods and her best friend. There were pictures attached to the tweet and Raven slowly put the pieces together. She probably still didn‘t have the full picture, but she got enough of the gist. “Really? You drew her a full-blown picture?“

Octavia moved closer to Raven to see what she was referring to. Her own phone was still in her room getting charged and ready for the day. The dark haired girl saw the pictures and immediately recognized the drawings as Clarke‘s creation. After so many years of working together and seeing Clarke‘s art, Octavia would be able to recognize Clarke‘s style anywhere.

“Is there a problem with that?“

“When did you even do this? We were busy with fans the whole day!“

“Well, other than you two I didn‘t spend my breaks on the phone or flirting with the staff.“ Clarke scoffed at them. She didn‘t really hide her drawings from them. If they would have looked over at her they would have seem them. But they used their breaks to disappear into their own little worlds - not that she minded much.

“No, you just spent it flirting with a beautiful actress across the floor.”

Rolling her eyes Clarke cleared her throat. “As much as I‘d love to continue getting grilled by you two, we really should get ready for the last day of Comic Con.“ And Clarke, the voice of reason, was back again taking charge of the situation. Not even caring to wait for an answer she wordlessly grabbed her phone out of Raven‘s hands - again - and walked towards her room to get ready for the day.

“We‘re not done, though!“

Clarke just shook her head and sighed. She was dreading the moment her friends would threw all of their questions at her. She wasn’t even sure if she’ll have an answer for all of them.

Then she thought of the possibility of a full day with Lexa sitting opposite of her and a smile formed on her lips.

She can‘t wait for the last day at Comic Con to start.

* * *

Just like yesterday Lexa was out of bed and ready to go way before any of Anya‘s alarm clock even had the chance to ring. Yesterday may have been a bust. She wasn‘t able to spend her day catching glimpses at the blonde artist, but she did meet her. Okay, maybe it hadn’t been a complete bust.

Still, she was craving more. More silly smiles and drawings, rosy cheeks and she wouldn‘t mind a real encounter with the artist. She had high hopes that today it would be the girls again sitting at the _Grounders_ booth.

This was the last day of Comic Con. That meant it was the last chance to find a moment to speak to the blonde girl.

After the artist had replied to her tweet last night, she didn‘t hesitate to click on her profile. Her curiosity and need to learn more about the girl was through the roof. Finally the blonde had replied, confirming that she did indeed have an account on Twitter.

She had spent her whole evening looking at funny conversations between her and what seemed her friends, but most were with fans who asked her questions about _Grounders_. There were a few pictures posted of drawings from the comics, little teasers for the fans. Lexa was sure it made the fans even more impatient for the next edition, but the drawings never revealed too much.

But far and in between there were pictures of herself and some with others in them. She had studied each one of them. The blue eyes sparking at the camera, small smiles and toothy ones and even one or two with closed eyes and a full belly laugh.

Lexa knew it was creepy, stalking the profile of the artist like that. But she felt like a moth drawn to the light. Her heart beat faster with every picture she was featured in, she laughed at every funny exchange with someone else.

She knew. She was falling. Hard and fast.

Though she didn‘t care.

Maybe she should be afraid of what might happen if she arrived at the bottom. Will she crash and burn or will she land softly?

Usually she shied away from things like that. She had a busy schedule and feelings and relationships just didn‘t fit in. Not right now.

But this girl....

This girl captured her attention like no one else before. Her heart beat faster just thinking of her and her thoughts turned to her a lot since the beginning of the Con. She just couldn‘t get her out of her mind.

It was a little scary to think how this girl took over her thoughts with only these few interactions. How was it possible that her heart stuttered and danced just at the thought of her while almost knowing next to nothing about her.

So Lexa had indulged herself to find out more about the blonde through her Twitter account. Maybe her stupid crush on the artist would go away if she learnt more about her. Perhaps she might find something that was a complete no go for her and she could concentrate on other things again.

But no such luck. Her crush only got worse.

Lexa had finally decided to put her phone away when she got more and more messages from her fans. Due to the artist funny picture the brunette had started to receive a lot of pictures, memes and videos of raccoons. Her fans really loved the idea and it didn‘t take long for her account to be swamped by it.

She should be annoyed by it, but some of the pictures and videos were pretty funny. Lexa was sure that she will be questioned a lot about those raccoons taking over her Twitter account. Well, it will certainly be a funny story to tell.

Currently she sat at the little table in her room, Anya‘s alarm clock once again lined up and waiting for Anya to come and fetch her. Lexa was holding once again the picture of her as a warrior. The details still fascinated her. The picture was just epic in her mind and she felt herself itching to play a role similar to the warrior on the picture.

She smiled dreamingly at the drawing.

“Oh, God.“

Lexa‘s head snapped up surprised to the Anya in her room. When did she come in? “What, _oh God_?“

The blonde manager rolled her eyes and gestured at the brunette. “I know that smile.“

“What smile?“

“The I-met-a-cute-girl-and-am-crushing-hard-on-her smile.“ Anya stated matter-of-factly.

“I don‘t have such a smile, what are you even talking about.“

“You’re immediate defense is confirming it, Lexa. Don’t even try to deny it. Seriously, if I‘d known all it would take to get you out of bed in the mornings was a pretty face and a cute smile, I would have gone down that route a long time ago. Would have saved me a lot of grief.“

“I thought you loved challenges?“ Lexa countered, rising a brow.

“I do. But there are some days you really make it difficult for me.“

“Maybe you just didn‘t find the right approach yet.“

“I’m sure that you will give me lots and lots of opportunities to keep trying to find the right one.“ Anya huffed and turned on her heels, motioning for Lexa to follow her. Just like yesterday the blonde was sure her friend was only awake and ready to go to once again get an early start.

* * *

Due to their little freak out this morning they had been running late for the last day of the Con. Well, not exactly _late_ late, but not as early as the last time either. They‘d just arrived just in time for the opening.

As they sat at their booth waiting for their first fans Clarke ignored the stares of her friends. It started the moment they had arrived at their booth, Clarke‘s blue eyes immediately moving to the booth of the TV show opposite of them. The actors were already sitting at their places ready for the day, chatting and laughing together.

It only took a second until blue eyes met green ones. Shy smiles were exchanged, cheeks flushed and heart rates picked up their speed.

Though the little exchange was noticed by her two friends this time who just smirked at her. Clarke knew, as soon as they‘ll be home again she‘ll never live this one down.

During the first few hours there were stolen glances at each other. Clarke didn‘t have as much time as she did at the first day, but she did draw one or two doodles to show the actress the next time she was glancing over at her. Her stupid heart fluttered with every smile the brunette was throwing her way.

Clarke had looked up the schedules of _The First 100_ actors, had wanted to know exactly how long she was able to play this game with Lexa. She had been ecstatic to see that they‘ll both be at their booths all morning, but while Clarke and her friends would be returning to their booth after lunch break, the actors schedules was packed with interviews, panels and photo shoots.

It saddened Clarke when she realized that the morning hours had rushed by and this will be the last time she‘d see the brunette actress. Raven and Octavia already organized their places for the last hours of the Con, grabbing their things to go get some lunch.

Clarke wasn‘t as quick as them, dragging out every moment she had. There was a little hope in her that she might see Lexa at lunch, but the queue was still pretty long at their booth and based on what she had seen in the last days, they had always worked through it. They were as dedicated to their fans as Clarke, Raven and Octavia were. Even if that meant just a minimal break before the next part of their schedules.

“Are you coming, Griffin? Or do you want to drool some more over your crush?“ Raven asked, both her and Octavia waiting for Clarke to leave for the lunch area.

Blue eyes once again flickered over to the actresses’ booth though she was currently busy with her fans. Unable to make eye contact with the brunette an idea formed in her head. She knew she couldn‘t just end this day without being able to at least talk to her this one time.

“You know, why don‘t you go ahead. I‘ll catch up with you later. I‘ve got something to do.“

“And that can‘t wait?“ Octavia asked though there was a knowing look in her eyes.

Raven rolled her eyes and shrugged. “Whatever, Groupie. Have fun with your crush.“

“Don‘t know what you‘re talking about. It‘s comic related.“ Clarke tried, but without success. Her friends knew exactly _who_ it was related to.

“Sure, sure.“ Octavia laughed before looking at Raven. “Come on, I‘m hungry. We‘ve got to be back in 45 minutes.“

Clarke watched the retreating forms of her friends for a moment. Should she have gone with them? Then, the blonde squared her shoulders and grabbed her little bag. No, this was something she needed to do. Whatever the results would be, she at least wanted to exchange some real words with the actress.

Walking over to the queue of the booth of _The First 100_ she patiently took her place at the very end of the line. She got a side-eye from one of the assistants of the Comic Con, the one making sure that only people who had a ticket for the autograph session accessed the line. She smiled at him, having seen him around a few times and even talked to him once.

Her breath caught in her throat as she waited to see what he‘d do. She didn‘t exactly have a ticket for this booth and she knew that at this time she wouldn‘t get one anyway. A beat later and the guy was smiling back at her, winking his approval at her and only then did she let out all the air that had gotten stuck inside of her.

It had been a gamble. Based on their short talk the other day she knew that he was a big fan of _Grounders_. Usually Clarke wouldn‘t use something like that to get what she wanted, but this was her only chance. She couldn‘t let it go without at least trying.

Clarke reminded herself to get him a signed copy of their latest edition.

The next thirty minutes there wasn‘t happening much. There was no one else behind her and she was sure that no one would be getting in the queue behind her. She would be the very last one. But it only processed slowly and Clarke got more and more nervous that she wouldn‘t make it in time to the very front.

That she wouldn‘t make it to Lexa.

She had to be back at her own booth in fifteen minutes. She certainly would be devastated if she had to leave without talking to Lexa.

Another six long and suffering minutes the blonde artist finally was able to see Lexa. There were only two people in front of her and her heart jumped up and down in her chest, now knowing for sure that she will have at least a brief moment with Lexa.

The gentle timbre of Lexa‘s voice was carrying over to her and she smiled at the words she was exchanging with her fans. She was a real angel to them. Her heart skipped a beat any time she heart a little laugh from the brunette.

Then finally it was her turn. Clarke took a deep breath when she notice the person in front of her moving down the line to the actress sitting next to Lexa.

Lexa‘s head was lowered down as she quickly re-organized some things at her desk and Clarke wondered for a moment if this was one of Lexa‘s characteristics.

She was torn out of her musings as green eyes looked up to greet her next fan. Lexa‘s eyes widened at the sight of Clarke in front of her, lips parted slightly and Clarke swore she heard the sharp intake of breath.

Once again Clarke was second guessing her decision to come over to Lexa‘s booth to talk to the girl.

Though these thoughts were quickly smashed by the beaming smile that broke out of Lexa‘s face and the blonde was sure it was mirrored on her own lips.

“Well, this is certainly a surprise.“ The low voice was doing things to Clarke she couldn‘t really put into words.

“I hope it‘s a good one.“ Clarke had absolutely no idea where her bravado came from, but she was proud of herself to keep her voice strong and even. If only her heart would slow down again.

“A very good one.“ Lexa‘s smile never once faltered. Forest green eyes sparkled at her and Clarke felt like she would never be able to re-create this exact color of green. But she would certainly try it for the rest of her life. Lexa briefly bit onto her lower lip and Clarke couldn‘t help but follow the little movement. The flush in Lexa‘s cheeks told her that the brunette had noticed the flicker of blue eyes down to her lips. “So, you‘re the reason people keep sending me pictures and videos of raccoons.“

“And you‘re the reason people keep blowing up my Twitter.“ Two could play this game.

Their little exchange got interrupted by the actress sitting next to her who cleared her throat, trying to get her to move along the table so that they could finish up. Clarke briefly glanced her way and was met by an evil eye.

“Which picture do you want me to sign for you?“ Lexa asked, drawing Clarke‘s attention back to her. Knowing that her time with Lexa was coming to an end, the blonde looked at the few selection of different pictures of Lexa. She pointed at the one with just her, no group photo or picture of her dressed as her character. Just Lexa.

Clarke kept her eyes on Lexa the whole time she was scribbling her autograph on the picture Clarke had chosen. After she finished she handed it to Clarke, smile never leaving her face.

“It was really a pleasure.“

“It was a pleasure for me, too. Thanks for the autograph.“ Clarke said and moved down the line. She spoke a few words with the other actors as they signed pictures for her. All were really exceptionally nice to her. Only the actress next to Lexa was a little short-spoken, not that she cared much about that.

But even after leaving Lexa‘s place her heart didn‘t calm down as she felt the brunette‘s gaze the whole time she remained in her sight.

As soon as she left the booth the actors were rushed to their interview and only then did the blonde take the time to admire Lexa‘s autograph.

She was sure the stupidest smile ever was gracing her lips as she read the words Lexa had written on the picture. The butterflies were returning in tenfold and Clarke really wondered how her feet were still panted firmly on the ground.

_To The Roaring Griffin_

_Would you like to get coffee with me sometime?_

_xx The Mighty Warrior_

* * *

It was later than Lexa thought it would be when they finally finished up with the photo shootings. She had hoped it would be quicker. The whole time she was eager to return to the halls with the booth as she still didn‘t get an answer to her question she had written on the picture.

It had been an upfront move, but she knew it was now or never. This had been her one chance. And she knew right in that moment she wouldn‘t let it just pass by her.

However, looking down at her watch Lexa knew that most of the others were already gone, the Con mostly wrapped up and she and her cast mates were one of the last one still here.

She‘d have to check her Twitter back at the hotel to see if the artist had responded to her via their last used media channel.

Anya was already back at her side as they walked through the now empty halls. Lexa had been constantly working today and she was feeling now the exhaustion of the day. She was really looking forward to slip into the warm and comfy bed she knew was waiting for her back at the hotel.

She and Anya just arrived at the huge entrance doors of the halls when they heard someone yelling from behind them.

“Miss Woods! Miss Woods!“

Turning around confused Lexa saw one of the assistants jogging over to them, a big envelope in his hands. She recognized him as one of the ones assigned to the booth of _The First 100_.

“Did we forget something?“ Anya asked the man still confused. She had been sure they had everything and Lexa had also stated that she had all of her things with her.

“This is for Miss Woods.“ He held out the envelope to Lexa only to look perplexed as Anya grabbed it out of his hands.

Before Anya could look into the contents of the envelope Lexa snatched it out of the blonde‘s hands, earning a glare from her manager. Lexa just glared back not the least bit impressed with Anya‘s glares. They had never worked on her and she knew damn well that they never will. “Last time I checked _my_ surname is Woods.“

Anya just huffed and rolled her eyes, tipping her foot impatiently on the ground as she waited for Lexa to open the envelope.

Curious to see what was in there she opened the envelope and smiled as a _Grounders_ comic edition slipped into her hands. All tiredness was suddenly gone and her heart was wide awake.

This was the response she was waiting for and she knew, she just knew that the answer would be in her favor. Her smile widened and it had been a long time since she last had been this happy about something as trivial as a coffee date.

“Oh, _that_ smile again.“ Lexa heard Anya say though she completely ignored her as she kept smiling at the comic reading the dedication again and again and admiring the little drawing of two smiling coffee cups next to it.

_To The Mighty Warrior_

_I would very much like to get some coffee with you sometime!_

_xx The Roaring Griffin_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't that bad.  
> Thank you for taking time to read Part III :)
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Please stay safe and healthy!


End file.
